


trip

by nightiebirdie



Series: idiot man-child(ren) [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Female Protagonist, Flirting, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Crush, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Baddie, KJKJGSKDHHDK, Male-Female Friendship, Reader has superpowers, Secret Identity, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, because I said so, i feel like this isnt enough tags, i hate the tags for this fandom- they SCARE ME, im not funny, jason todd and dick grayson are the loml (but dick isn't in this story), plz, this is a product of maybe 3 hours of work- enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightiebirdie/pseuds/nightiebirdie
Summary: reader swims in her 'friend's' pool. she also happens to have a crush on this 'friend', even though she has no idea what he looks like. and oh, she has a date with this cute guy from work who suspiciously talks a bit like her friend...
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: idiot man-child(ren) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	trip

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is shit but the story is better PLZ im tired, spare me

Batman had a firm rule for his hometown- no metas in Gotham.

Well, that was too bad. This was your city as much as it was his, and he would have to share.

Of course, the Justice League was an exception of sorts.

Every once in a while, Superman or Wonder Woman would assist Batman with a large threat.

And then they would be booted back to wherever ever the hell they came from.

It seemed kinda stupid but eh- what would you know as a low-level hero, or as the media likes to call you and your peers, _vigilantes_.

One day would beat G. Gordon Godfrey at his own game, the old coot.

You stretched your legs in your bikini, staring down below at Gotham in all her glory from your high rise. Cars honked and people rushed to work as the sun began its ascent.

A lot of heroes preferred to work in the day, the light making sure they would be able to work efficiently. Take Superman or the Flash for example.

Also, they had much less of a chance to get murdered in broad daylight. But that was implied.

A small percentage of heroes (most of them the bat and bird associated kind as well as yourself) worked at night, the dark providing comfort and cover but was much more dangerous.

You’d seen ‘vigilantes’ get dragged out of alleys, murdered during the night and found in the morning.

It was sad. But it was Gotham. It was home.

The watch on your wrist beeped and you glanced around before climbing over the railing and jumping off.

Adrenaline rushed through you.

You shut your eyes and visualized the pool at your ‘friend’s’ house. 

Well, Red (yeah, _the_ Red Hood) wasn’t exactly a _friend_ per se, just an acquaintance...who said you could use his pool. 

Okay, maybe he didn’t say you could, but he had one and if he didn’t know, it’d be fine.

You were sure. Maybe. 

It was a nice pool, okay?

Water splashed and you opened your eyes to see the cool blue water of the pool. And then stomping. Shit.

“What the fu- oh,it’s just you.” And there he was, the Red Hood in the flesh. 

You had no idea what his name was, only that he was extremely hot under that helmet and he had an attractive voice. And he was filthy rich. 

To say you liked him was an understatement, it was somewhat of an adoration. It was weird, you didn’t even know what the hell he looked like.

But on the other hand, there was this guy…Jason... he worked in the WE building and was adorable. His face was pretty yet extremely masculine at the same time. He filled out slacks and a button up well. And his ass- don’t let you even get started.

He didn’t talk much but he had asked you out for dinner yesterday.

You accepted it.

But as much as you hated to say it, he seemed too innocent and precious for you and your… lifestyle. However, there was nothing wrong with ‘dinner’ once or twice.

“Yep, I am. Got a broad over today?” You smirked, floating on your back.

He grunted in what was neither a yes nor a no and walked over a pool chair that was sat next to a table. “Don’t you have something to do instead of mooching off me? Some poor soul you could be saving?”

You pouted at the insinuation of laziness. 

“You said I could use your pool, Red, taking it back now? Besides, I have a day off from that god awful internship at Wayne Enterprises. I have a ‘date’ too, but it’s in 4 hours, so.”

“I never said that- just use my pool and then leave.” Red pointedly ignored the last part of what you said, stood up and went back into his house and it was quiet again.

Eventually, you got tired of swimming and although Red said you should leave after using his amenities, a towel would be nice.

“Red? Re~ed? You got a towel for little ole me?” You knock on the sliding door.

He came stomping out, towel in hand. “Here. You might as well come in now, mooch. Don’t track water all over my house.”

Grinning, you towel yourself off and step into the house.

It was cold inside, a big difference from the heat outside.

“I’ll be right back.” Red left again to wherever and you plopped yourself down on his leather couch, turning on the large TV.

Why not mooch off him some more while you’re here? It was obvious he didn’t really mind.

He would have shot you by now if you were making him angry.

You opened Netflix and turned on some trashy B-list movie to laugh at the poor production. For a 2 hour long movie, it was pretty terrible.

“Did you not bring any clothes with you, mooch?” 

Red was scary quiet sometimes and snuck up on you at least once every 4 hours.

“I actually teleported here- so no. Plus my costume is here.” You flipped onto your back. “What, am I turning you on or something with my tits?”

You pushed your boobs together boldly.

He shook his head. “Your costu- You know what? Forget I even asked.”

“What? I want to know, Red~” You drape your arms over his shoulders, weighing him down.

Red scoffed and shrugged you off and onto the couch. You pouted and crossed your arms. His eyes flicked over to your form.

It was quiet and the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“You know, I can leave, and go get ready for that date now. There’s this really cute guy in my department, Jason, and he asked... me... out- What?” You stared at Red, who was laughing.

“Were you trying to make me, ah, jealous? Oh, princess,” Red patted your cheek and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Your heart pounded and you were sure he could hear it.

Rolling your eyes, you stood up. Red pushed you back down on the couch. “No, sit, sit. I need to tell you something.” 

“Do you just want me to stay or do you actually have something to tell me?” 

“Shut up, I actually have something to tell you, mooch.”

“Spit it out.”

“Don’t be sour, _babe_ , it isn’t a good look on you.” Red cupped your cheek and you pulled away due to the proximity.

He placed his hands at the base of his helmet and your eyes widened. “Are you…?”

“Yeah, now, don’t get too flustered when I take it off, alright?”

You scoffed. “Yeah right, helmet. Now, take it off.”

“Alright, woman.” You flicked his thick thigh and he barely noticed, brushing your hand off his thigh.

Red slowly removed the helmet, but you could already tell he was pretty. His lips were plump and pink- not something you’d associate Red with in the first place.

And when the entire thing was off, you were shocked. You hadn’t expected Jason to be Red… at all. Jason was...cute and precious (even though he was 6’0, he gave off puppy dog energy) and Red was a flirty asshole who was a badass with trust issues and a smoking problem.

“So, surprised, babe?” Red, well, Jason said in a fake voice that was a higher pitch than his normal one. You stared at his teal eyes before blinking.

You were shocked. “What the fuck-” You manhandled his face- “You’re such a pretty boy. I didn’t expect that, ya know?”

Jason mumbled something about ‘Grayson’ and ‘golden boy’ before pulling you into his lap.

“Still on for that date?” He nudged some of your hair out of your face before tapping your forehead. “Anyone up there?”

He was surprisingly calm about this.

You shoved him. “Yeah, I’m just...shocked. I just called you hot in front of you without knowing it- ugh, I feel like an idiot.”

“Alright, new plan, you borrow some of my clothes, I order some Chinese food and we watch a movie. Deal?”

“Alright. But I have a question.”

“Shoot.” 

“Were you actually staring at my tits?”

He coughed and you smirked at him. “Well, Jason?”

“Yeah, I was. They just-” He seemed almost frustrated.

“Okay, buddy,” You patted his shoulder- “Work on ordering that food.”

“Oh, and we’re going to talk about this later, _Jason_.”

“Fine by me, princess.”


End file.
